The invention concerns high-pressure cleaning equipment with a discharge jet which delivers either hot water or steam, together with as required, cleaning chemicals, with a water tank which is connected by a suction line to a high pressure pump for the cleaning fluid which, as required, also drives a pump for the cleaning chemicals, and on the pressure side of which a safety circuit is connected which contains a change-over valve which, when the pressure in the pressure side exceeds the permitted value, directs the cleaning fluid to the suction side of the pump; a pressure monitor which has a switch connected electrically to the pump drive which is operated by a pressurized piston on the pressure side; a safety valve that is pressurized in the closing direction by pump pressure and in the opening direction by the pressure prevailing in the circuit and which contains a water deficiency safety device which reacts to the flow prevailing in the discharge line from the pump to the jet, and in which a heat exchanger for heating of the cleaning fluid is also provided.
Such cleaning equipment is described in all its essential features by DE-OS No. 3 322 959 from the applicant, nevertheless not in complete detail. The invention proceeds from this state of the art.
Therein no measures are forseen to relieve and make safe a build-up of pressure on the pressure side of the equipment in the case of a blocked discharge jet, if for example the change-over valve or the pressure monitor or the safety valve or even the flow monitor are unserviceable.
Therein there are also no measures taken to provide only a noticeably reduced quantity of cleaning fluid per unit of time to the discharge jet if steam operation is to be selected. Furthermore, the equipment described therein is only designed for hot water operation.